Peur
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: La fin est arrivé Fye et Kurogane sont dans le monde de ce dernier...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! sinon Kurogane et Fye seraient ensemble depuis très longtemps !

Note : Voilà ma première fiction sur Tsubasa Chronicle ! je suis sii émue !

Fye : Mince ! une autre folle est sur notre dos !

Kurogane : Ouai… C'est pas bon pour nous ça !

Shao-lan : Heureusement qu'elle s'en prend qu'à vous deux _Va roucouler plus loin avec Sakura_

Seddy : Si seulement vous pouviez faire ça aussi… _Déçu _Ashu-chan !!

Ashura-ô : Voui Seddy-san ?

Seddy : Prêt à torturer Fyounet ?

Ashura-ô : Prêt et parer à l'attaque !

Fye : Oo _S'évanouit_

Kurogane : Ah la la… _Prend le blond comme un sac de patate et s'en va_

OoO

« Descends de moi espèce d'imbécile !!

-Mais Kuro-sama…

-Et puis arrête avec ces surnoms débiles !!

-Mais Kuro-tan…

-Ta gueule ou je t'étripe !!

-Mais Kuro-toutou…

-QUOI ?!

-Je t'aimeuuh !! »

Fye fit un gros bisou sur la joue de Kurogane et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, poursuivi par le ninja, en appelant Mokona pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Le blond était tombé sur le brun quand ils étaient arrivés dans la nouvelle dimension. Le mage s'était servi intelligemment du corps de son partenaire pour éviter de se faire bobo aux fesses.

« Il y a une plume ici ! » fit Mokona en souriant.

Shao-lan sourit à la princesse. Plus ça allait, plus le petit groupe trouvait les plumes de Sakura ! Évidemment parfois c'était très dur de pouvoir les récupérer, mais au moins, ils arrivaient à en avoir ! c'était le plus important pour l'archéologue !

« En route alors ! »

Mokona monta sur la tête de Shao-lan et ils se mirent en route, dans la joie et les coups de sabre de Kurogane.

OoO

Le joyeux petit groupe arrivèrent enfin à une petite ville, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit café. Sakura et Fye avaient décroché un petit travail dans un café, à croire qu'ils aimaient faire ça nos deux minous ! Kurogane et Shao-lan eux s'entraînaient au sabre. Ils ne devaient surtout pas s'éloigner de Mokona ! sinon plus personne ne se comprendrait ! et ça serait infernal !

« Shao-lan, Kuro-chan ! vous venez manger ? » fit Fye en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le ninja fit une grimace en entendant le blond dire son « prénom »

« Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas de surnom à Shao-lan ?!

-Hm ? Tu te sens seul Kuro-tan ? et puis, c'est amusant avec toi, tu réponds toujours ! ah ah ah ! »

Kurogane s'élança vers le blond avec la ferme intention de lui couper la langue. Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'au jardin, alors que les enfants et Mokona étaient entrains de manger. D'après ce qu'avait dit Fye avant de partir en courant, ils en auraient pour un petit moment !

« Arrête toi imbécile !!

-Sûrement pas Kuro-sama ! tu vas te taper sinon ! »

Kurogane sauta sur le magicien qui l'évita habilement. Mais Fye tomba à terre, et comme il s'était raccroché au ninja, ils tombèrent tous les deux, le brun sur le ventre du blond.

« Tu m'étouffes Kuro-pon…

-Ta gue… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Le visage du blanc-bec en dessous de lui était vraiment magnifique ! sublime même ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y faire attention ?! Il fit glisser ses yeux sur le torse de couvert du beau blond. Il se releva aussitôt et disparut dans la salle de bain de l'étage qui leur était réservé. Il était en pleine érection à cause de satané magicien ! malgré tout, il était vraiment beau ! l'expression qu'il avait eu au moment où il était sur lui… Hum ! un vrai délice ! mais maintenant, il était tant de se soulager un peu…

OoO

Kurogane était redescendu en bas, tout beau tout propre, et surtout, sans érection. Il lança au magicien un regard noir, et celui-ci lui rendu en lui faisant un sublime sourire qui aurait pu aveugler n'importe quelle personne. Bref, le repas se passa comme d'habitude ! sous les rires et les moqueries de Fye et Mokona, et sous les menaces de mort du ninja.

Nos deux champions de la « blague » passèrent leur après-midi à embêter leur petit Kuro-chan.

« C'est pas finit maintenant ?! »

Mokona et Fye reprirent de plus belle leurs blagues, mais malheureusement pour eux, ou plutôt pour notre beau blond, Kurogane n'avait pas fini de parler.

« Vous vous sentez si inutile qu'il faut à tout prix que vous m'embêtiez ?! Mokona lui sert au moins à quelque chose ! mais toi tu fais quoi à part m'emmerder satané magicien ?! tu sers à rien ! alors arrête tes putains de blague et arrête de me chercher sinon tu pourrais le regretter ! »

Tout au long du petit, mais néanmoins choquant, monologue du ninja, Fye avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage. Mokona pus voir alors des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'un instant à l'autre dans le regard azur du magicien.

Le grand blond se retourna et partit alors, en essayant de cacher en vain sa peine.

« Kurogane est méchant !! il a fait de la peine à Fye ! » fit Mokona d'un air grave.

Le brun soupira et grogna en même temps.

« Il recommencera à m'embêter demain… »

Sauf que le lendemain, puis les jours qui suivirent, Fye ne disait plus rien. Plus de Kuro-tan, de Kuro-toutou, ni de Kuro-sama, rien. Le silence complet. Comme si le blond avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Comme si le petit groupe avait perdu le sourire. Depuis qu'il ne faisait plus de blague, l'atmosphère était très pesante. Le ninja s'en voulait peut-être un peu d'avoir couler le bec au magicien, mais il était quand même content d'avoir un peu de silence ! ça faisait du bien ! mais en même temps, il s'ennuyait des blagues foireuses de cet imbécile.

Kurogane passa devant la chambre du magicien. Depuis leur dispute, ils faisaient chambre à part, et personne n'entendait jamais rien venant de sa chambre. Et une fois encore, il n'y avait pas de bruit quand il passait devant. À croire qu'il ne faisait d'autre que dormir ! mais c'était de sa faute si on y pensait ? peut être qu'il l'avait réellement mal pris quand il lui avait dit qu'il était inutile ?

Il se posait trop de question aujourd'hui ! que se satané magicien s'en sorte tout seul, et qu'il le laisse désormais tranquille. Et oui ! malgré le fait qu'il ait été excité par Fye, il ne regrettait pas du tout de lui avoir fait de la peine !

OoO

_La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur le prince de Seles (1)._

_Un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds trembla alors. Non ! il ne voulait pas le voir ! il lui avait gâché la vie ! il avait pris tout ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui ! Tout ce qui lui restait était son tatouage… _

_« Alors ? où sont les personnes qui devaient te venir en aide Fye ? c'est bien ce que je te disais, tu es inutile pour eux. »_

_Cette phrase eut le même son qu'un crissement de craie sur un tableau pour le jeune garçon. Évidemment, ses amis avaient été arrêté puis ensuite tuer par Ashura-ô lui-même._

_« Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi… ? »_

_Le prince s'approcha du garçon et prit son menton entre deux doigt pour relever le beau visage du blond._

_« Parce que tu m'appartiens »_

OoO

Fye se réveilla en sursaut et en larme. Encore se maudit rêve ! tout ça à cause du brun ténébreux ! pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ?! c'était si cruel… Il ne méritait pas ça… Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal pourtant ! pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ainsi ?

Il essuya ses larmes rapidement et s'allongea sur son lit.

_« Tu es inutile pour eux »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête Ashura-Ô avait bien raison… Il n'était vraiment d'aucune utilité… Kurogane aussi avait raison… Il ne servait à rien… Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

« Pardonnez-moi tous d'être ainsi… »

OoO

Fye était encore plus calme qu'avant. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et ne parlait presque plus. L'atmosphère était tendue, et même Mokona ne faisait plus de blague ! Sakura n'osait rien dire, et Shao-lan prenait soin de la princesse autant qu'il le pouvait.

Kurogane se mordit la langue. Il s'en voulait de plus en plus. Le blond n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, et il savait que c'était à cause de lui s'il était comme ça ! mais à cause de sa foutue fierté, il ne disait rien !

Le magicien remonta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Le brun le suivit discrètement et écouta à sa porte. Il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il eut soudain mal au cœur pour le jeune homme qui pleurait tout seul, le plus silencieusement possible.

« Inutile… Je suis inutile… »

Son cœur se serra davantage. C'était donc ça qui tracassait le blond depuis quelques jours ? il pensait donc qu'il était inutile ? Il frappa à la porte et une minute plus tard, Fye ouvrait la porte, l'air las.

« Kurogane ? »

Le brun soupira lourdement. Il fit reculer le blond dans la pièce dont il venait et l'accula au mur.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? »

Le fautif baissa la tête et regarda le sol soudainement intéressant.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Il prit son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres étaient de plus en plus proches. Il avait tellement envie de le réconforter, de le serrer fort dans ses bras ! de pouvoir l'embrasser avec tendresse et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait !

Une seconde…

Il venait de penser qu'il aimait le magicien ?

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Fye repoussa Kurogane et le ninja partit à son tour rapidement. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre du magicien, mais manque de chance, il n'était plus là. C'est vrai qu'il travaillait au café de l'étage en dessous… Il avait hâte que les gamins trouvent cette satanée plume pour qu'il puisse partir dans un autre monde ! peut-être pourra t'il parler au magicien ?

'Il m'énerve aussi à faire la gueule comme ça !' pensa t'il, exaspéré.

OoO

Fye retourna prudemment dans sa chambre, et s'enferma dedans. Il devait faire très attention ! il ne voulait pas que Kurogane vienne encore le charrier, et lui briser encore plus ce qui restait de son cœur. Oui ! il aimait profondément le ninja ! mais lui le trouvait inutile ! il ne servait à rien… Pourtant il avait cru que… Qu'il pouvait au moins remonter le moral des enfants quand tous allaient mal ! mais s'il ne pouvait même plus faire ça… Il se sentait vraiment désemparé.

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, qui finit sa course le long de son cou. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Puis il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se braqua se mit contre la porte, en essuyant ses larmes.

« C'est qui ?

-C'est Sakura ! »

Le magicien ouvrit la porte en souriant et laissa entrer la princesse. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Fye-san ? »

Il regarda la princesse, surpris. Elle aussi pouvait sentir la peine des gens ? comme Mokona ? en même temps son attitude ces derniers jours étaient assez bizarre...

« Je… Commença t'il. Mais il fut impossible pour lui de continuer ce début de phrase.

-C'est Kurogane-san ? »

Fye hocha la tête positivement.

« Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment sais-tu…

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez.

-Mais il me hait…

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

-Il me trouve inutile… Je n'ai rien à faire ici… »

Sakura le prit dans ses bras à la façon d'une mère bienveillante et le berça alors que le blond laissait couler ses larmes. La jeune fille passa ainsi tout l'après midi à consoler son ami, qui se laissait faire. Ça faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas consolé ainsi… Il n'y avait que Chii qui faisait ça… Et ça lui rappelait son enfance… Quand il n'était pas dans les cachots de Ashura-Ô.

Puis il s'endormit et elle partie en le laissant dans son lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil portait conseil !

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Fye descendit, et essaya de reprendre ses bonnes habitudes ! en commençant par préparer un bon déjeuner bien sucré !

Kurogane se leva en deuxième. Il fut assez surpris de voir que le blond ne l'avait pas fuit quand il était apparu dans la cuisine. Il s'assit alors à table, et là, il écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il mangeait était sucrée ! ce qui voulait dire que le jeune homme en face de lui ne lui en voulait plus ? Il se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

« Kuro…

-Chuut…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'il timidement.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus, je suis content »

Le magicien sourit à Kurogane.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Kuro… Et tu avais raison… Je suis inutile… Je n'ai jamais servit à rien du tout dans cette quête pour retrouver les plumes de Sakura ! tu avais totalement raison… »

Le brun regarda son 'ami' surpris. Il ne lui en voulait pas ?

« Alors pourquoi tu me fuyais ?

-Je… Je ne t'en voulais pas… Mais tu m'avais brisé le cœur en même temps… Je t'aime tu sais !! je t'aime beaucoup !! »

Fye baissa la tête, et quand il la releva, des lèvres se plantèrent sur les siennes en un doux baisé, tendre et passionné à la fois.

Ils se rendirent tous deux dans une des chambres : celle de Kurogane. Car tout au début, le magicien dormait aussi dans cette chambre ! et le ninja voulait que son future amant retourne dormir dedans !

Kurogane allongea son bel éphèbe sur les draps encore défaits et il retira tous les vêtements qu'il portait, le laissant nu, et à sa porté. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres tel un vampire sur le cou blanc. Après avoir fait quelques suçons, il s'attaqua au téton déjà durci, en les mordillant, les pinçant, et les léchant. Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond, et lui arracha un long gémissement de plaisir. Le brun sourit aux réactions de son bel amant et continua de descendre toujours plus bas.

Il arriva enfin à la verge tendue. Il la malaxa pendant quelques instants, retenant de sa main libre les hanches du magicien qui se cambrait à intervalle irrégulier. Il souffla alors dessus, avant de la prendre en bouche et d'effectuer un mouvement de va et viens dessus.

« Kuro… Ahhh !!! »

Fye se cambra une fois encore, et jouit dans la bouche experte de son amant. Il remonta à la bouche du blond et il l'embrassa avec empressement et désir. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se touchaient, dansaient avant de se séparer pour reprendre de plus belle.

« Fye… Dit « aah » »

Le magicien s'exécuta et trois doigts vinrent comblés l'espace qu'il y avait dans sa bouche ouverte. Il commença à sucer les doigts pour les humidifiés. Kurogane les retira de la bouche de son bel amant et il le pénétra d'un premier doigt. Son amant ne réagit pas, mais quand il fit rentré un deuxième doigt, il se crispa, mais finit par se détendre sous les doigts qui bougeaient en lui à intervalle assez irrégulier. Puis un troisième et dernier doigt vint rejoindre ses deux confrères. Une fois bien étiré, Kurogane retira ses doigts et mit les jambes du blond sur ses épaules. Puis il s'enfonça doucement dans le corps frêle. Un gémissement de douleur vint à ses oreilles et il s'arrêta.

« Huum... Kuro… Continu... »

Suivant les ordres donnés, il continua de s'enfoncer, jusqu'à être totalement en lui. Il attendit que Fye soit habitué à sa présence en lui, et il commença à bouger. Tout doucement, puis plus vite, plus fort. Il allait et venait maintenant presque brutalement sous les cris de plus en plus fort. Le magicien se libéra entre leur deux ventres, suivis de prêt par le brun ténébreux.

« Je t'aime tant… » Fit le ninja en embrassant tendrement son amant.

Le blond embrassa à son tour son amour en souriant. Il était tellement heureux !

OoO

« Fye et Kurogane n'arrêtent pas de se bécotter ! » fit Mokona en regardant avec des yeux rieurs les deux adultes du groupe entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Arrête de nous espionner satanée boule de poile !

-Kuro-tan crie sur Mokona !

-Kuro-koi ! arrête d'embêter Mokona !

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

Fye se mit à courir avec Mokona en riant.

« Revenez ici maintenant !! »

Shao-lan et Sakura regardaient la scène d'un œil rieur. Apparemment, amant ou pas, les courses-poursuites, elles continuaient !

À suivre…

(1) Ashura est encore gosse lol ! c'est encore qu'un prince

Et non ! ce n'est pas encore fini ! j'aimerais faire une fiction assez longue pour une fois ! ça me changera un petit peu

Ashura-Ô : Pourquoi Fye souffre si peu ? TT ça ne me fait pas plaisir Seddy !

Seddy : Allons ' il souffrira un peu plus dans les chapitres suivant

Fye : Pourquoi moi ? TT

Seddy : Parce que tu vas plus que bien avec Kurogane et que c'est marrant de te faire souffrir

Kurogane : _Prend son Fye dans ses bras_Tu es en sécurité avec moi

Seddy : Mwéhéhéhé

Ashura-Ô : Moi je sais ce qui se passe dans le chapitre suivant

Seddy : Yep !

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! sinon Kurogane et Fye seraient ensemble depuis très longtemps !

Note : Voilà ma première fiction sur Tsubasa Chronicle ! je suis sii émue !

Fye : J'ai pas envie de souffrir TT

Ashura-Ô : Je veux Fye dans mon lit TT

Kurogane : Pas touche ! il est à moi !!!

OoO

Kurogane embrassa une fois encore son amant avec passion. Il déposa un baisé sur son épaule pâle.

« Laisse-moi dormir… Kuro-chan… »

Bizarrement, Fye était de plus en plus fatigué, et le ninja au contraire était en forme autant physiquement que sexuellement ! il en réclamait presque tous les soirs ! heureusement que Sakura avait insisté pour qu'il le laisse un peu tranquille ! sinon… Eh bien se serait pire !

« Hum… Je te laisse ce soir alors… Mais fais attention à tes jolies fesses ! »

Le magicien sourit et embrassa son amour, puis s'endormit sans autre forme de procès. Le brun s'allongea à côté du blond et le prit avec possessivité dans ses bras. Il était en effet très possessif avec le jeune homme depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. La première personne qui osait parler à SON Fye se faisait presque découpée en rondelle !

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Kurogane se réveilla et regarda dormir avec un regard protecteur le jeune homme complètement peloté dans ses bras. Il avait dû le prendre pour une couverture ! après tout, le blond était du genre frileux ! il avait facilement froid ! Il l'enroula dans la couverture chaude et alla dans la cuisine, en mettant bien évidemment une sorte de robe de chambre.

Il vit que les gamins étaient déjà debout, et que le manjuu blanc pétait la forme, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait subir ces horribles surnoms dès le matin !

« Kurorin est debout !! »

Le dit Kurorin soupira lourdement, mais ne releva pas. Il avait bien compris que plus il répliquait, moins il avait de chance d'être tranquille ! et il n'avait pas le courage de disputer son amant, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois !

Shao-lan présenta un café au ninja qui le but en disant un vague remerciement. Hum ! un café pas sucré ! bonheur !si ça avait été Fye, il aurait eu le droit à cinq sucres ! il aimait tant l'embêter, même s'ils étaient amants !

« Bonjour tout le monde !!! » fit un certain blondinet en sautant carrément sur son beau brun à lui et rien qu'à lui.

On lui répondit avec enthousiasme, alors que « Kurorin » lui, répondait comme un grognement.

« Kuro-Kuro ! je veux et j'exige mon bisou du matin ! »

Le pauvre ninja soupira de désolation face au comportement puéril de son amant.

OoO

La matinée se passa relativement bien. Mokona s'amusait à apprendre des jeux de cartes à Shao-lan et à Sakura, et Fye avait finalement eu son bisou du matin, pas sans conséquence pour ses pauvres petites fesses qui avaient eu pas mal chaud sur ce coup-là ! eh oui ! avec un Kuro-chan emplit d'hormone, ça ne pouvait faire que ça !

Le blond eut soudain un haut-le-coeur et se précipita vers les toilettes, pour n'en sortir que dix minutes plus tard. Sakura avait suivi la scène. Qu'est-ce que pouvait donc avoir le magicien ? Kurogane le savait-il au moins ? Mais elle préféra ne pas s'occuper de leur couple, même si la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, ça avait été un succès ! mais elle devait faire en sorte que sa relation avec Shao-lan soit plus approfondie ! il avait l'air de pensé à elle seulement à comme une princesse, mais elle aimait tant le brun aussi ! elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ! mais lesquelles ?

« Sakura-hime !

-Shao-lan-kun ! que se passe t'il ?

-Je… En fait… J'aimerais…

-Oui ?

-Qu'on fasse un tour en ville… Si ça ne vous dérange pas !! » fit timidement l'archéologue.

La princesse fit son plus beau sourire en acquiescant avec bonheur.

OoO

Fye se passa de l'eau sur le visage en respirant pour essayer de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Il était livide et surtout, il avait mal au cœur ! il ne pouvait pas avaler quelque chose sans pouvoir ensuite le vomir. Et bientôt, Kurogane s'en rendrait compte ! il allait se poser de question ! et que ferait-il à ce moment ? son peuple était différent de celui du ninja… Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant sa différence ? il ne voulait pas voir son visage dégoûté ! il savait que seules les personnes venant de sa dimension pouvaient accepter ça…

Mokona entra et sauta sur le magicien en souriant.

« Shao-lan et Sakura sont allés faire une promenade en amoureux !!

-Vraiment ? ils sont enfin eu un petit déclic en voyant Kuro-puu et moi ?

-Fye ? est-ce que ça va ? tu es tout pâle !

-Oui ! ne t'inquiète pas pour rien !

-Fye a peur ? »

Le blond sourit et prend la boule de poil blanche dans ses bras. Il a encore su lire en lui. Il était vraiment fort ! tout comme Sakura d'ailleurs !

« Ne dit rien à Kurogane…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas me dire ? »

Le magicien se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le ninja. Il lui fit un grand sourire et sauta sur lui.

« Ne pas te dire la surprise que je te réserve ce soir, mon bon Kuro ! »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent sous le regard mi-amusé et mi-inquiet de Mokona.

OoO

Le soir arriva, et bizarrement, Shao-lan et Sakura n'osèrent pas s'adresser la parole. C'était-il passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils soient tellement gênés ?

Bref, la petite bande partie au lit. Kurogane se retrouva alors seul avec son magicien.

« Alors, ta surprise ? »

Pour toute réponse, Fye sauta sur son amant pour le renverser sur son lit en l'embrassant partout où il y avait de la peau de libre.

OoO

Après une soirée trop courte, mais torride, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoO

« Fye »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux.

Le noir. Le noir complet. Il ne voyait rien, pourtant il avait entendu son prénom !

« Fye »

Puis cette voix commença à lui être familière.

Ashura….

De longs cheveux vinrent frôler sa peau pâle et des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

« J'arrive »

OoO

Il se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant par la même occasion Kurogane.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien… Rien du tout… Juste un petit cauchemar… »

Kurogane prit son amant dans ses bras et embrassa sa nuque. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Fye était si pâle ! il l'était déjà de nature, mais là, c'était pire !

À suivre…

**Seddy **: C'est finit pour cette fois ! j'ai fait plus court que le premier chapitre, m'en voulez pas ! faut bien que je fasse un peu durée le suspense !

**Fye **: Pourquoi je suis malade au fait ?

**Seddy **: Demande à Ashu-chan !

**Fye **: Finalement, je vais m'en passé…

**Kurogane **: Moi je demanderai !!! _Va voir Ashura_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a Fye ?

**Ashura **: Je le dirais qu'à Fye !

La suite ? nan mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! des reviews d'abord ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! sinon Kurogane et Fye seraient ensemble depuis très longtemps !

Note : Voilà ma première fiction sur Tsubasa Chronicle ! je suis sii émue !

Fye : Naan !! pas la suite de cette fic !! veux pas !!!

Ashura : Beuh TT-TT J'apparais toujours pas !

Fye : Ça veut dire que tu vas apparaître encore dans ce chapitre? _S'évanouit_

OoO

Kurogane soupira en sentant l'eau chaude venir sur sa peau bronzée. Eau glacée qui gelait sa peau et qui refroidissait en même temps ses hormones plus que présente en ce moment. Fye refusait effectivement qu'il lui fasse l'amour ! il ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps, et il se réveillait souvent en sursaut la nuit, pâle, tremblant et en sueur. Et il refusait toujours de lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Il ne se rendait pas compte que ça l'inquiétait !

Un souffle atterrit sur sa nuque et l'eau devint alors plus chaude. Le ninja pus reconnaître la main fine et blanche du magicien. Le brun l'attrapa et se retourna pour ensuite coller à son torse musclé. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un long baisé sauvage et passionné. Les hormones du bretteur reprirent du service, et il frotta son bassin brûlant contre celui de Fye, qui était un peu près dans le même état !

« J'ai envie de toi… » Gémit le blond.

Une des mains de Kurogane se glissa sur sa cuisse pour la montée au niveau de ses hanches. Ainsi, le magicien pus prendre appuis sur son amant pour hisser ses jambes autour de sa taille. Fye rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant son cou blanc aux assauts du brun.

« Ta chaleur ma terriblement manqué Fye… »

Le bond frissonna en sentant le membre dur de son amant venir se loger entre ses fesses et commencer à le pénétrer. Des gémissements de douleur parvinrent aux oreilles du ninja, qui alla en conséquence plus doucement, et s'arrêtaient un peu à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait pour ne pas trop faire de mal à son amour. Une fois entrer complètement en lui, il attendit un peu que l'autre s'habitue, et il commença à bouger lentement, sortant à chaque fois pour mieux se replonger dans cette chaleur moite qu'était l'intimité de son amant.

OoO

Une fois sortie de la douche, Kurogane et Fye rejoignirent leur lit pour une série de câlin. Ce n'était évidemment pas pour déplaire à notre bretteur, qui était plus que content de cette hausse d'hormone soudaine chez le blond ! blond qui commençait à prendre le contrôle du câlin en se mettant au-dessus de son amant pour ensuite descendre et…

« Ohh !! Fyye ! »

La main du ninja glissa sur la tête du magicien et appuya dessus, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il en voulait plus, et qu'il n'avait surtout pas intérêt d'arrêter ces douces caresses.

La langue experte de son amant léchait son membre de tout son long, faisant gémir le brun de plaisir. Finalement, il éjacula dans la bouche de Fye, qui avala tout sans un mots. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et ils se couchèrent, alors que bizarrement, c'était le matin…

« On ne devrait pas aller déjeuné ?

-Attends un peu Fye… Que je me remette de ce que tu m'as fait…

-Je t'ai choqué ?

-Non ! c'est que je suis pas vraiment habitué à ce que tu me fasses une fellation ! mais c'était vraiment super !

-J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux tu sais !

-C'était d'autant plus bon qu'on a pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'une semaine !

-Tant que ça ?

-Oui ! tu voulais plus que je te touche ! »

Le magicien s'excusa en embrassant avec amour son Kuro-m'amour.

OoO

« Bonjours les amoureux !! » fit Mokona en gazouillant joyeusement.

Les deux amants se mirent à rougir. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tout du petit couple ! ils se tenaient la plupart du temps la main, restait coller, Kurogane était excessivement jaloux, et dès qu'un homme ou une femme faisait mine de s'intéresser à son Fye, il menaçait la personne de son sabre ! et Fye… Et Fye… Et bien lui, il était suffisamment adulte pour avoir une confiance totale en son amant !

« Bonjours Mokona ! » fit le magicien en embrassant la joue du manjuu sous le regard meurtrier de Kurogane.

Il salua le reste de la table avec entrain. Mokona alla sur l'épaule du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux tu sais !

-Vraiment ? ça me rassure ! mais j'ai plus de mal à contenir mes envies ! »

La petite boule de poil était devenu presque le confident de Fye ! car, cela va vous étonner, mais Mokona était calé sur tout ce qui concernait… Eh… Ça ! et oui ! Yûko ne l'avait sûrement pas créé avec un petit esprit innocent !

OoO

Fye était sorti se promener dans la forêt qui se trouvait juste à côté de la maison où ils avaient tous élu résidence. Une belle forêt verdoyante, avec papillon, fleur, abeille, araignée, et plein d'autre insecte qui surprenait de plus en plus le blond ! dans son pays, ils faisaient bien trop froids pour qu'un seul insecte survive ! c'était dommage d'ailleurs ! il était vraiment émerveillé de voir les cocons, les trous dont sortaient les fourmis, les toiles d'araignées, tout !

Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux en mettant une main sur son ventre. Dire qu'un petit être était entrain de grandir lentement mais sûrement ! un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il était si heureux ! mais comment dire à Kurogane que c'était lui le père ? il n'allait jamais le croire ! déjà qu'en temps normal il le ne croyait pas, alors avec ça… Évidemment il lui faisait plus confiance, et il le croyait plus qu'avant ! mais il avait si peur que sa réaction ne soit pas celle qu'il attendait! qu'il le rejette pour sa différence ! non ! i ne devait pas s'en faire et faire confiance à son amant !

« Il te rejettera aussi Fye, tu le sais ! alors rejoins-moi, tu m'appartiens »

Dès qu'il entendit cette voix, le magicien ouvrit les yeux en grand et regarda autour de lui avec un regard inquiet et effrayé. Il se leva avec entrain et se mit à courir vers la maison. Une main agrippa la sienne, et une autre prit sa taille, et il se retrouva projeté contre un torse puissant.

« Fye ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

En tournant la tête, il put voir que ce n'était pas son « ennemi » mais Kurogane. Il se mit à pleurer et se serra contre son amant qui commença à essayer de le calmer en passant une main qui se voulait affective dans son dos.

« Ça va… Tour va bien…

-Non ! ça va pas bien du tout !!! »

La voix effrayée du blond fit peur au ninja qui serra davantage le corps frêle de son amant, contre son corps musclé.

« Kurogane… Je… Je suis…

-… ?

-J'ai peur que tu me rejettes… »

Le brun eut un sourire et encouragea Fye à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en embrassant délicatement son cou blanc.

« J'attends un enfant… »

Les deux yeux rouges du ninja s'ouvrirent en grand, et il regarda le magicien en s'éloignant d'un pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait ? il avait vraiment subi un grand choc pour qu'il lui raconte ce genre d'énormité !

« Fye, tu dois avoir de la fièvre… Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemar ? »

Le blond baissa la tête en souriant tristement. Il ne le croyait donc pas… Pourtant, il le lui avait dit ! Ashura l'avait prévenu qu'il ne le croirait pas ! il devait donc partir ?

« C'est vrai…

-Fye…

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Kurogane regarda son amant avec un regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ? qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? il ne se sentait définitivement pas bien !

« C'est impossible Fye ! tu es un homme ! pas une femme !

-Mais je…

-On rentre » conclut le brun en se retournant.

Le blond suivit son amant jusqu'à la maison, et il alla s'enfermer dans une pièce pour pleurer tout son chagrin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le croyait pas ?! il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ! de lui dire que dans sa dimension, les hommes aussi pouvaient avoir des enfants ! mais son amant serait évidemment obliger de reconnaître ça ! pourquoi ? parce que son ventre grossirait ! et que si on ne l'opérait pas au bout des neufs mois, il mourrait.

« Fye, ouvre la porte s'il te plaît…

-Non !! répondit celui-ci avec violence.

-Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure… Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-On a déjà tout dit ! il n'y a plus rien à ajouter !

-Je t'en pris… Ne fais pas ton gamin, ouvre !

-Dégage !

-Arrête tes conneries et ouvre, bordel de merde !!! (1) »

Un sanglot parvint aux oreilles de Kurogane, qui s'en voulut aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi violent. Fye devait lui en vouloir maintenant… Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte en l'enfonçant, mais quand il réussi finalement à l'ouvrir, il vit que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Il s'était enfui… À cause de lui….

« Merde… »

À suivre…

(1) Et oui ! faut pas l'emmerder ni l'énerver mon petit Kuro

Seddy : Finiiit !! à midi 58 et 22 secondes je suis assez fière de moi ! même si c'est pas un chapitre excessivement long… Mais bon ! la suite arrivera assez vite aussi ! j'espère en tout cas que vous l'avez aimé mon petit bout

Fye : Je… Suis enceinte ? Oo

Kurogane : Je vais être papaaaa !!!

Ashura : Mon petit Fye !! tu vas m'appartenir ! je te le promet

Fye : _Va pleurer dans les bras de Ashura _Kuro-koi a été méchant avec moi…. Snirf…

Ashura : Mwahahaha

Kurogane : Lâche le . 

Heuuu… Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! sinon Kurogane et Fye seraient ensemble depuis très longtemps !

Note : Voilà ma première fiction sur Tsubasa Chronicle ! je suis sii émue !

Ashura : Enfin la suite ! je veux mon petit Fye !

Fye : _Pleure dans les bras de Ashura_ snirfff

Kurogane : Nan Fye ! reviens ici ! mes bras son plus confortable !!

OoO

Fye courait vite. Le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de la maison. Sinon, Kurogane allait très vite le rattraper ! et il ne voulait pas ça ! il ne lui faisait pas confiance ! il le prenait pour un fou ! il ne l'aimait plus… À condition qu'il est aimé un jour autre chose que son corps ! Mais que faire maintenant ? il ne pouvait plus retourner là-bas ! c'était hors de question ! mais il mourrait sans aide ! l'être qui grandissait dans son ventre allait l'affaiblir, et il aurait besoin de manger plus !

Il s'arrêta et s'assit dans l'herbe. Mais oui ! c'était ça ! Lui pourrait l'aider ! mais aurait-il le courage de l'aider ?

« Ashura… Ashura… Aide moi… Pitié… »

Il sentit une main sur sa joue, et une autre sur sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait entre temps fermés et regarda le regard triomphant du roi de Seles. Il le prit dans ses bras en souriant, et en caressant son ventre.

« Je te l'avais bien dit Fye, tu m'appartiens, et il t'a rejeté »

Il déposa un baisé sur les lèvres chaudes du blond (1). Il se laissa faire. De toute manière, avait-il le choix ? Il était son roi, et lui un sujet. Son sujet. Son favori. Ashura avait déjà commencé à marcher, entraînant le magicien à sa suite.

Le roi de Seles souriait de façon victorieuse. Ce ninja n'avait plus son Fye ! oui ! il lui avait pris sa propriété, et maintenant, il la reprenait !

Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte où avait été aménagé un lit assez spacieux. Le blond n'avait jamais vu une grotte aussi… Luxueuse ! enfin… Ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était un palais ! mais c'était comme une petite chambre !

« Tu l'as laissé te faire l'amour et te faire tomber enceint ? tu aurais dû comprendre qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à ton corps, mon petit Fye… »

Il se retrouva vite allongé sur le lit, et il sentit les mains de son roi le déshabiller avec empressement.

OoO

« Quoi ?! Fye-san s'est enfui ?! »

Sakura avait l'air vraiment inquiété ! de même que Shao-lan ! Kurogane devait à tout prix leur demander de l'aide pour le retrouver, avant qu'il ne fasse de bêtise…

« Tout est de ma faute… Il faut que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver ! »

Les deux adolescents acceptèrent sans réfléchir. Ils allèrent tous dehors, et se mirent à chercher. Le ninja ferait tout pour retrouver son amant ! et il ferait aussi tout pour se faire pardonner ! il devait en parler à quelqu'un de ce problème… Fye disait être enceint ! qui croirait ça ? il devait avoir rêvé ou bien quelque chose comme ça !

Il regarda le ciel. Il commençait à faire nuit ! Peut-être que Fye était rentré à la maison ? peut être qu'il se faisait du souci pour eux ?

« Kurogane-san… Il faut rentrer… Sinon il fera trop froid… S'il n'est pas dans la maison, on recommencera à le chercher demain »

Le ninja s'avoua vaincu pour cette fois, mais il le retrouverait ! c'était sur ! il ne laisserait jamais tombé !

Quand ils rentrèrent, Mokona ne put que décevoir le brun, en lui disant que Fye n'était malheureusement pas ici.

La soirée se déroula assez vite pour le bretteur, qui à peine avait finit de manger alla se coucher. Il était si triste ! ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir une émotion comme ça ! son cœur battait fort ! et surtout, il lui faisait mal ! terriblement mal… Il avait l'impression de ressentir la peine qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses parents étaient mort…

OoO

Kurogane se réveilla très tôt cette matinée-là. Il avait vite déjeuné et était aller dehors pour chercher Fye. Mokona le rejoint lui aussi. Il était apparemment très inquiet pour son ami.

« Mokona sent une grande puissance magique…

-Fye ?!

-Non … C'est différent… Je sens aussi une plume de Sakura ! »

Shao-lan s'approcha de ses deux compagnons de voyages en souriant. Il avait entendu, étant sortit pour proposer une fois de plus son aide au brun. Ils devaient s'entraider ! et puis, ils feraient ainsi d'une pierre deux coups ! ils retrouveraient l'amant du ninja, et une parcelle de l'âme de la princesse.

OoO

« Heu… Shao-lan-kun… ?

-Sakura-hime ? où êtes-vous ?

-Je suis là… »

Sakura se présenta devant son 'ami'. Elle s'était changée afin de pouvoir aider Kurogane et Shao-lan à retrouver Fye. Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant la princesse. Elle était… Tout à fait époustouflante ! magnifique ! mais il la trouvait toujours excessivement belle !

« Vous… Vous êtes très belles…

-Merci… »

Tous les deux rougirent de gêne, et Mokona arriva en gazouillant en voyant les deux adolescents.

« Sakura et Shao-lan sont amoureux ! hyuu! »

Kurogane qui venait d'arriver baissa la tête. Les 'hyuu' de son amant lui manquait horriblement. Il devait le retrouver ! à tout prix !

« Allons-y ! » fit le jeune archéologue en voyant le regard triste du bretteur.

Une fois dehors, ils suivirent les indications que donnaient Mokona sur l'épaule du ninja. Il s'en fichait de retrouver la plume de la princesse ! c'est que le manjuu sentait une puissante magie avec la plume ! peut être que Fye était là-bas ? il espérait vraiment !

Ils arrivèrent à un arbre assez impressionnant, où se trouvait un homme aussi grand que Kurogane. Et il tenait dans sa main… Une plume !

« Je vous attendais »

De derrière l'arbre, sortit un jeune homme blond, tenant dans sa main un morceau de bois aussi grand que lui.

« Fye !!! »

L'interpellé ne semblait pourtant ne pas entendre. Il avait les yeux vides. Il était comme hypnotisé.

« Kurogane-san ! regardé son front ! »

En y regardant de plus prêt, il put voir qu'un symbole y était gravé en rouge. Le symbole qui se trouvait normalement sur la plume de Sakura…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait enfoiré ?!

-Moi ? j'ai simplement repris ce qui m'appartenait ! tu l'as rejeté à ce que je sache ? tu ne l'as pas crus ? cruelle erreur ! »

L'homme se mit à rire et prit dans ses bras le magicien, qui se laissait faire comme une marionnette désarticulée. Le brun murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et il se mit en mouvement. Il se mit à courir. Vers Kurogane.

Il frappa alors avec sa lance. Kurogane évita avec facilité, mais ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi l'attaquer ! même s'il savait qu'en fait, il était hypnotisé.

« Fye, Fye !!! réveille-toi !! »

Puis soudain, le magicien se détourna du ninja et se dirigea en courant vers la princesse, qu'il prit dans ses bras, et qu'il conduisit à Ashura.

« Merci, mon cher amour »

Le brun embrassa le blond avec un certain plaisir en voyant le visage du bretteur se décomposer.

« On y va… »

Ashura, Fye et Sakura, qui se débattait dans les bras du blond, disparurent dans un grand nuage de poussière.

À suivre…

Pour Deidara-san n.n

Seddy : voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !

Fye : Pourquoi est-ce que Ashura a un contrôle total sur moi ?

Seddy : Pour mieux coucher avec toi

Fye : Très drôle… Mais sérieusement ?

Seddy : Pour mieux coucher avec toi !

Fye : Merde ! elle est sérieuse en plus !

Kurogane : Fye m'a attaqué…

Ashura : Mwahahaha !

Shao-lan : Fye à enlever Sakura…

Fye : Mais j'étais hypnotisé !!

Sakura : Fye-san…. Comment avez-vous pu ?

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! sinon Kurogane et Fye seraient ensemble depuis très longtemps !

Note : Voilà ma première fiction sur Tsubasa Chronicle ! je suis sii émue !

Ashura : J'ai enfin couché avec mon Fye n.n

Fye : Au secours !!!

Kurogane : Mon amour, j'arrive !!

OoO

« Sakura-hime !! répondez-moi !! »

Shaolan appelait depuis au moins une heure la princesse, cherchant partout où l'homme qui était parti avec Fye pouvait être. Il était désormais seul avec Kurogane et Mokona, et il savait que le ninja ferait tout pour retrouver son amant !

« Mokona ne sent plus de puissance… »

Kurogane soupira. Comment avait-il pu laisser partir Fye et la princesse ?! c'était impardonnable ! il avait été nul ! Cet homme avec les cheveux noirs, il lui avait dit qu'il aurait dû croire le blond. Ce qui voulait bien dire qu'il n'avait pas menti ?! et qu'il était véritablement enceint ?!

« Shao-lan, rentrons pour le moment... »

Le jeune brun acquiesça avec un triste sourire, et ils partirent vers le café où travaillait avant les deux minou du groupe.

« Comment ça ils ne sont plus là ?!

-Eh bien… C'est compliqué…

-Tant que ces deux-là ne travailleront pas, vous n'habiterez plus ici ! »

Le patron du petit café balança alors toutes leurs affaires dehors, laissant les deux hommes sans aucun abris ! ils allaient devoir dormir à la belle étoile !

« Hey ! la boule de poil ! t'a pas une technique secrète pour faire des tentes ?

-Mokona ne sait pas… »

Kurogane prit le long manteau de Fye, et reniflait parfois un peu le vêtement. Il portait encore sa douce odeur. Shaolan avait pris son manteau et celui de la princesse pour se couvrir. Et Mokona ? il dormait avec le plus jeune évidemment ! Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas déranger le ninja qui ressassait le passer pour un rien ! il avait tellement l'air de s'en vouloir !

OoO

« Kurogane… »

_Quoi ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

« Kurogane… »

_Fye ?_

« Kurogane…

-…Fye ? »

Quand le brun ouvrit les yeux, il vit Fye dans une grande et infinie pièce blanche.

« Où sommes nous ?

-Dans ton rêve…

-Comment ça ?

-Je me sers de mes pouvoirs pour communiquer… Il faut que vous nous retrouviez ! Sinon Ashura va prendre les pouvoirs de Sakura-chan ! et ce sera de ma faute…

-Non ! tout est de ma faute… Si seulement j'avais un peu plus confiance en toi… Pardonne-moi… »

Le blond fit un baisé chaste sur le front du ninja.

« Nous sommes vers l'est ! vite ! »

Soudain, son amant disparut, et lui se réveilla.

OoO

Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Fye atterrit contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte en un petit cri strident. Ashura, en colère, se tenait devant lui.

« Alors comme ça tu me demandes mon aide, et tu veux ensuite t'enfuir ? »

Il gratifia le ventre du blond d'un coup de pied.

« Réponds !

-Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à Sakura-chan ? elle ne t'a rien fait…

-Ses pouvoirs son grand ! je serais donc d'autant plus puissant si je m'en emparais ! mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin de ta magie ! ma jolie petite poupée… »

Le magicien trembla en voyant l'air machiavélique de son roi. S'en prendre à une jeune fille innocente ! il n'avait vraiment pas de cœur !

« Fye, la prochaine fois que tu essayes d'appeler tes amis, je te jure, que cette petite souffrira comme elle n'a jamais souffert ! »

OoO

« Shaolan !

-Que se passe t'il Kurogane-san ?!

-On va vers l'Est !

-Hein ?

-Fye m'est apparu dans un de mes rêves et il m'a dit qu'ils étaient vers l'Est !

-Mais si c'était un piège ?

-C'est la seule piste qu'on est… »

Finalement, le jeune archéologue du se rendre à l'évidence, que piège ou pas piège, ils retrouveraient sûrement leurs deux compagnons !

« Mokona à sentit une puissance vers l'Est ! » fit celui-ci en souriant. Il venait de se réveiller, et par conséquent, ne savait rien de la précédente conversation, mais au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu'il pouvait aller vers la direction indiquer !

Les deux hommes allèrent donc vers l'Est, à la recherche de leur amour respectif.

« Hey ! la boule de poil ? on est encore loin ?

-Plus trop ! mais la magie que Mokona à sentit est de plus en plus faible…

-Si ce salaud à fait quelque chose à Fye… »

Plusieurs émotions commençaient à apparaître dans le cœur du ninja. La peur de perdre la seule personne qu'il ait aimé après ses parents, la colère, contre lui-même, en colère d'avoir ainsi douté de son amant. Et maintenant ils n'avaient plus de toit où s'abriter. Ils avaient été virés du café où ils avaient tous élu domicile, puisque les deux serveurs ne pouvaient plus travailler… À cause de lui….

« On se rapproche !! » fit Mokona en souriant grandement.

Apparemment, la boule de poil blanche était tout aussi inquiète pour ses compagnons ! et il voulait vraiment se rendre utile !

Finalement, les trois amis finirent par arriver devant une grotte. Kurogane dégaina son sabre, de même que Shaolan. Ils entrèrent prudemment dans la grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent la princesse Sakura enchaîné à un mur, et bâillonné. L'archéologue se précipita sur elle pour la délivrer. Le ninja, quant à lui, cherchait des yeux une tête blonde.

« Sakura-hime ! vous allez bien ?

-Oui… Merci d'être venu nous aider, Shaolan-kun….

-Vous savez où est Fye-san ? »

Un bruit se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers sa source, pour voir le corps du magicien ensanglanté.

Ashura apparut derrière le corps inconscient et sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient tous regroupés.

« Tient… Vous êtes venus ? je lui avais pourtant dit, à cet imbécile, de ne pas vous prévenir ! il a payé le prix fort… Peut-être qu'il va mourir ? vous feriez mieux de le guérir ! par contre faut pas avoir d'espoir pour ce qu'il a dans le ventre ! »

Il se mit à ricaner avant de disparaître cette fois seul.

Kurogane se précipita sur le blond et le prit dans ses bras, retirant le plus doucement possible le couteau enfoncé dans son ventre.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Sakura s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur la blessure.

« Sakura ? » fit Mokona en voyant le regard vide de la princesse.

Quand elle retira sa main, la blessure avait disparu, et les douleurs de Fye semblaient avoir disparut. Elle s'évanouit, et elle tomba dans les bras de Shaolan qui était derrière elle.

OoO

Kurogane essuya le front de Fye avec un morceau de tissu qu'il avait imbibé d'eau du lac qui se trouvait près de la grotte. Il était toujours mal au point, et parfois, du sang coulait de sa bouche. Si le ninja ne s'occupait pas autant du blond, il aurait sûrement pensé qu'il ressemblait à l'archéologue avec sa princesse.

Le magicien ouvrit lentement les yeux, et tout aussi doucement, des larmes se mirent à couler.

« Mon bébé…

-Fye… Je… »

Non, il n'y avait rien à dire ! il ne pouvait rien dire ! il n'avait jamais consolé quelqu'un de sa vie ! comment pouvait-il avec lui ? mais il s'agissait aussi de son enfant ! donc…

« Je suis désolé Fye, vraiment désolé… »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça un moment. Il devrait prendre vraiment soin de lui maintenant ! Le blond se mit à sangloter doucement. Il avait perdu son enfant ! et Ashura ferait tout pour le récupéré, avec la princesse pour lui prendre ses pouvoirs.

«Fye... Tu nous avais pourtant dit que tu n'utiliserais plus tes pouvoirs...

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire Ashura... Et puis...»

Le blessé se mit en position assise et commença à enlever sa tunique sous le regard surpris de Kurogane. Un tatouage était apparu dans son dos. Le même que Yûko lui avait pris comme péage pour traverser les dimensions.

«Mais...?

-Ashura me la remit... Il m'avait posé aussi l'autre ! »

Fye se remit confortablement dans les bras puissants du ninja, cherchant encore du réconfort. Il était si triste d'avoir perdu son enfant, et la vie de Sakura avait été menacée par son unique faute ! Et maintenant, tout Kurogane culpabilisait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout !

«Fye...

-Oui ? Kurogane ?

-Laisse moi te faire un enfant... Notre enfant. »

Le magicien ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son ninja effaré. Il avait bien entendu ? il acceptait donc sa différence ? il voulait avoir un enfant avec lui ?

«Kurogane...»

Il se remit à pleurer en remerciant son amant pour ce qu'il faisait pour lui, pour tout les sacrifices qu'il faisait par amour pour lui. Dire que cela faisait des années qu'il ne pleurait plus, de peur qu'on le trouve trop faible...

OoO

«Tout ces sentiments me donne la nausée ! Il va falloir que je me dépêche de lui prendre ses pouvoirs à cette petite ! tant pis pour les pouvoirs de Fye ! ça se fera dans l'urgence ! »

À suivre...

Seddy : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! il est cours et j'ai mis pas mal de temps, désolé u.u j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration...

Sakura : Ashura va encore s'en prendre à moi ?

Shaolan : Je vous protégerai, Sakura-hime !

Sakura : Merci Shaolan-kun !

Fye : Yeah ! vais avoir un enfant de mon Kuro-koi !

Kurogane : u.u'

Seddy : Allez ! des reviews ! si on me rend pas ce chapitre par des reviews, pas de chapitre mais si celui-ci est nul ¬¬

Mokona : Mokona Modoki apparaît plus que d'habitude dans ce chapitre ! Mokona va attiré encore toute l'attention !

Ashura : N'importe quoi boule de poil !!! c'est moi qui va attiré toute l'attention de tout le monde !

Mokona : Même pas vrai !!

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! sinon Kurogane et Fye seraient ensemble depuis très longtemps !

Note : Voilà ma première fiction sur Tsubasa Chronicle ! je suis sii émue !

Ashura : Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! et pas de quartiers !

Kurogane : Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à mon amant toi !

Shaolan : Vous avez osé faire du mal à Sakura-hime...

OoO

Sakura se réveilla lentement, et vit en premier plant le visage inquiet de Shaolan. Quand il vit la princesse s'éveiller, le visage de l'archéologue s'anima et un grand sourire apparut sur celui-ci.

« Sakura-hime ! vous allez bien ? »

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son chevalier servant, en pleurant un peu. Elle avait eu tellement peur ! peur de ne plus jamais le revoir ! elle l'aimait tant ! même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle, pourquoi il faisait tout pour retrouver ses plumes, elle l'aimait plus que tout !

« J'ai eu si peur de ne plus vous revoir, Shaolan-kun ! »

Le jeune homme sentit son visage devenir rouge. Il était si heureux !

« Moi aussi, princesse... »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa ses lèvres doucement sur la joue de Sakura. Celle-ci frissonna et rougit. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Quand elle regarda Shaolan, elle put voir qu'il était tout aussi rouge qu'elle. Ça le rendait mignon.

« Shaolan-kun...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Shaolan tout court ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Les deux adolescents avaient vraiment l'air heureux en ce moment même ! Ils souriaient grandement, et ils partirent pour une petite balade, en se tenant la main. Allaient-ils enfin se révéler leurs sentiments ?

OoO

« Kuro-chan ?

-Mmh ?

-Goûte ! »

Fye - Remit de leur précédente aventure - glissa un met succulent mais sucrée dans la bouche de son amour.

« Alors ?

-Demande au manjuu ! j'aime pas ce qui est sucrée !

-Je t'en ferais un salé alors ! »

Puis, tout content de lui, le blondinet alla voir Mokona, qui lui dit qu'il adorait sa pâtisserie, car s'en était une, et il partit en faire plein d'autre pour les enfants, et plus quelques-unes salé, pour son Kuro-koi.

Une main agrippa sa taille pour ensuite être plaqué doucement contre un torse chaud.

« Laisse tombé la cuisine Fye... »

Le magicien avait toujours un peu peur des contact physique depuis son aventure avec Ashura, et Kurogane était très patient et gentil avec lui ! et il l'en remerciait ! il s'habituait petit à petit, mais il avait peur que son amour voit les traces que son ennemi avait laisser derrière lui sur son corps.

Le ninja embrassa avec tendresse le cou blanc de son amant en caressant son ventre à travers du tissu de ses vêtements. Il suçota un bout de peau sur la nuque cachée par les cheveux blonds, puis glissa ses mains sous les vêtements devenus trop encombrants. Il embarqua son amour dans leur chambre, et le débarrassa de son T-shirt, mais quand il vit les traces rouges sur le torse de Fye, son visage qui faisait transparaître auparavant une tendresse et un désir sans égal, laissa place à de la colère.

« Kurogane... Je...

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je te touche...?

-Je...

-Réponds !

-O... Oui... »

Le brun avait l'air vraiment en colère. En colère du fait que son amant ne lui ait pas dit ce qui lui était arrivé... Il ne pensait pas que l'homme qui l'avait enlevé avec la princesse l'avait... Non ! il ne voulait pas y penser ! et puis, être en colère n'arrangerait pas les choses ! il voyait bien le regard effrayé du blond. Il savait maintenant qu'il redoutait ses colères.

« Je vais donc te nettoyer »

Il s'abaissa et mordilla pendant quelques instants ses tétons mou qui devirent vite dure sous la douce torture que l'homme s'amusait à leur faire subir. Il descendit plus bas et suçota la peau de son nombril délicat. Et à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un nouveau suçon fait par Ashura, il le recouvrait de ses lèvres et suçait la peau, l'embrassait, la léchait et la mordillait. Il voulait effacer ses suçons par les siens, et marqué Fye comme sien. Il n'était qu'à lui, et à lui seul !

Il caressa les cuisses blanches et toucha son membre déjà dur. Il le lécha pendant quelque instant, en le préparant doucement à le recevoir en lui.

Une fois qu'il sentit son amour prêt à le recevoir en lui, Kurogane le pénétra doucement, de peur de faire mal au blond. Apparemment, ça avait porté ses fruits, car seul le bien être se lisait sur le visage de son aimé. Il déposa ses lèvres charnues sur celle douce et fine du blond, pour un baisé tendre. Il se mit doucement en mouvement, entamant des va et viens à l'intérieur du corps de son amant. Fye émit un gémissement rauque, et s'accrocha au ninja en passant ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de ses hanches, rapprochant plus leur corps et accentuant les sensations ressentit de l'un comme de l'autre.

Kurogane allongea son ange totalement, et plaqua ses bras contre leur lit, sortit de lui pour embrasser son torse, le caresser de toute part, et le pénétrer à nouveau avec plus de force et plus de passions. Un long gémissement de plaisir et d'excitation parvint à sortir de la bouche bâillonnée par celle de son amant, de Fye. Il essaya de s'accrocher au brun, mais celui-ci ne le laissait pas faire, essayant de le dominer de son mieux pour lui faire ressentir un plaisir intense.

« Kuro… Aah ! »

Fye se cambra et s'accrocha aux draps en gémissant de plaisir. Il voulait s'accrocher à son amant, mais celui-ci le scotchait littéralement au lit, en le dominant de toute sa grandeur et de tout son poids.

Le blond se cambra une nouvelle fois et éjacula entre leurs deux ventres brûlant de plaisir. Kurogane continua encore un peu ses coups de reins, bien décidés à emmené Fye au septième ciel même après qu'il est jouit. Il finit lui aussi par venir en son amant et s'écroula à côté de lui,en sueur.

« Je t'aime Fye… »

Puis il caressa le ventre de son amour en souriant.

« Et j'aimerais toute autant notre future enfant »

Le jeune homme blond sourit et se serra dans les bras fort et rassurant du ninja.

OoO

« Shaolan !

-Oui ? Sakura-hime ? »

La jeune princesse présenta à l'archéologue des cookies tout chaud sortant du four. Elle les avait préparés toutes seule, sous l'œil vigilant de Fye qui était resté avec tout le long de la préparation. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle serait une bonne cuisinière si elle continuait comme ça !

« Ça sent bon !

-Tu veux goûter ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Shaolan prit l'un des cookies fumant et croqua dedans pour mâcher soigneusement.

« C'est succulent !

-C'est ce que m'a dit Fye-san aussi ! il dit que je me débrouille bien !

-Il a bien raison ! »

Le petit brun sourit à Sakura. Elle était vraiment rayonnante ! et pour son plus grand plaisir, elle l'appelait Shaolan tout court. Ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Mais il avait toujours peur que cet homme qui l'avait enlevé avec Fye revienne et les reprenne tous les deux. Il allait devoir le combattre, et se serait sûrement un combat à mort… Il était sûr que cela ne plairait pas à la princesse, mais il le fallait ! sinon… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait advenir de celle qu'il aimait ! et il ne devait pas perdre de vu que c'était aussi lui qui avait l'une de ses plumes !

« Je sors !

-Tu vas où ?

-Je…

-N'y va pas seul ! » fit une voix grave derrière les deux adolescents.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kurogane. Il s'approcha et donna son sabre à Shaolan.

« Nous allons combattre cet Ashura »

Fye qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce avec Mokona dans les bras. Il baissa la tête et soupira lourdement.

« On ne peut pas vous en empêcher, je suppose ?

-Non »

Le ninja embrassa quelques secondes le magicien sous les gazouillements et les rougissements de Mokona et des deux jeunes.

« Tu nous accompagnes ? » demanda gentiment le brun à son amant.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. Il avait peur qu'il arrive malheur à son amour. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ashura le tue. Il voulait qu'il vive ! pour lui et pour leur futur enfant.

OoO

Une fois tous dehors, ils se mirent à la recherche de l'homme ayant la plume de Sakura. Évidemment ils ne se séparaient pas, ils ne savaient pas si Ashura leur avait tendu un piège, et ils ne prendraient aucun risque.

Kurogane tenait par la taille son amant, jaloux de cet Ashura et très possessif, tout ça du fait que cet homme avait violé Son Fye. Il lui avait fait perdre son enfant, avait failli le tuer avec la princesse. Bien entendu, Shaolan pensait exactement comme lui. Le jeune brun ne voulait pas qu'il fasse plus de mal à Sakura ! et il ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'il est l'une des nombreuses plumes qu'il cherchait comme une forcenée.

« Mokona ? tu sais où se trouve la plume ?

-Mokona la sent un tout petit peu ! mais c'est faible ! »

Ils continuèrent vers la route indiquée par la petite boule de poil blanche se trouvant dans les bras de la princesse.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt dense, et à chaque fois qu'ils allaient un peu plus loin, Mokona sentait la plume un peu plus. Fye frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en face de son roi. Ce roi qui avait été si gentil, si bon avec lui… Avec son peuple aussi… Il se souvenait aussi du jour où il l'avait rencontré…

OoO

_Un jeune adolescent regardait avec émerveillement la salle dans laquelle il était. Fye D. Flowright, magicien surdoué d'un petit village venait d'arriver dans la merveilleuse et grande cité qu'était la capitale de Seles. Il avait surpassé le plus puissant magicien de leur village alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. Il avait soif de connaissance, il voulait apprendre, apprendre, et apprendre ! que ce soit de la magie, ou bien autre chose ! la musique, les langues des autres pays, tout !_

_Le sage de leur village avait fait en sorte qu'il rencontre des magiciens plus puissant que lui en expliquant la puissance du plus jeune, pour qu'il puisse apprendre plus._

_Le blond sourit. Il allait enfin apprendre plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Il avait hâte de savoir lancer d'autre sort, savoir faire d'autre potion magique. _

_« Qui es-tu toi ? »_

_Fye se tourna et vit un jeune homme faisant vraiment mature, à l'air sévère._

_« Cet endroit est interdit aux personnes extérieures ! _

_-Je suis venu rencontrer Orché Nafre, c'est le sage de mon village qui m'envoie…_

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Parce que je l'ai…_

_-Votre majesté ! »_

_Un homme à l'air assez vieux s'approcha. Il fixa le jeune homme et s'adressa à son roi._

_« Vous ne devriez pas être là Votre Majesté._

_-Laissez-moi tranquille ! en attendant, ce garçon veut s'entretenir avec vous !_

_-Ah oui ? puis je savoir qui vous êtes ? »_

_L'adolescent regarda le roi avec étonnement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était si jeune ! il regarda ensuite le vieil homme et répondit : _

_« Je suis Fye D. Flowright ! c'est le sage de mon village qui m'envoie !_

_-AH ! oui ! mais ne deviez-vous pas arrivé lundi ?_

_-Nous sommes lundi…_

_-Mais non ! nous sommes dimanche !_

_-Non Orché intervint le roi en souriant, amusé, nous sommes lundi. »_

_Confus, le sage prit congé du roi et emmena le blond avec lui._

OoO

Fye avait rencontré Ashura comme ça. Il faillit rire en y repensant. Son ancien maître qui était Orché, était un homme de science très instruit, mais qui n'avait pas la notion du temps. Il lui avait raconté qu'il lui était arrivé de sauté un moins entier sans s'en rendre compte. Ça lui faisait de bon souvenir ! jusqu'au jour où le roi avait comme on pourrait dire péter un câble suite à la perte de son père. Il avait été retrouvé assassiné ; Il était alors rentré dans une colère noire, accusant les gardes, les traitant d'incapable. Il les tua de sang froid, devant ses yeux choqués. C'est à ce moment-là aussi qu'il avait revendiqué que le magicien était à lui… Il avait fait détruire son village, et il avait par la même occasion brisé son cœur à jamais. Il lui en voulait toujours pour ces actes inconsidérés.

« Fye ?

-Oui, Kurogane ?

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

Le ninja regarda son amant. Il avait l'air un peu soucieux.

« Vous voilà ! »

Ils regardèrent d'un œil noir Ashura assit sur un rocher. Il souriait sadiquement. Son regard se posa d'abord sur la princesse Sakura, pour glisser ensuite sur le magicien qui frissonna, terrifié.

« Rendez nous la plume de Sakura ! » ordonna Shaolan en tendant la main.

Le roi eut un long rire.

« Jamais ! vous pouvez toujours vous brossez ! »

Il se leva et tendit la main à son tour. Un éclair bleu en sortit, pour venir s'écraser là où se trouvait le petit groupe qui esquiva l'attaque.

« Ashura ! pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! pourquoi as-tu autant changé ? demanda Fye dans un dernier espoir, celui de se dire que son roi n'était pas perdu, et qu'il pouvait encore redevenir comme avant.

-Pourquoi ? parce que j'en ai mars que tout le monde compte sur la même personne, il se réfère toujours à une personne dès qu'ils ont le moindre problème, sans se demander s'ils peuvent le résoudre… Les hommes sont faibles, et moi, je ne fais que les endurcir ! »

Il regarda Sakura d'un regard noir.

« Regarde cette jeune fille ! elle ne mérite même pas d'être princesse ! elle a toujours vécu dans le luxe, elle a toujours tout eu sans rien demandé, alors que des personnes meurent de faim. Une fille comme elle qui ne sait rien de la vie, ne mérite pas d'être aux commandes d'un pays.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ashura ! Personne ne choisit l'a où l'on naît ! »

Un éclair bleu apparut et fonça sur le magicien qui esquiva. Sakura regardait le sol. Il avait raison, elle ne méritait peut-être pas d'être princesse, mais elle n'avait pas choisi son statut… Elle n'avait rien demandé, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre avec Shaolan !

L'archéologue dégaina son sabre et se jeta sur Ashura, en colère contre lui pour avoir dit des choses si injustes envers la princesse. Celui-ci para l'attaque sans aucune difficulté et l'envoya contre un arbre. Sakura le rejoignit et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu vas bien Shaolan ?! »

Le jeune homme sourit à sa princesse. Il avait eu plus eu peur qu'autre chose.

À son tour, Kurogane s'élança vers Ashura, sabre à la main afin de se débarrasser de ce cauchemar ambulant. Fye regardait la scène, inquiet. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses amis ! il ne le supporterait pas, il en voulait pas tout perdre… Pas à nouveau… Pas de la main de Ashura…

Le ninja fut projeté contre un arbre, non loin de l'endroit où reposait l'archéologue. Le roi s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par le bras, avec force pour l'entraîner. Fye s'avança vers Ashura, en colère. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus, mais noir. Noir de rage.

« Lâche là »

Ashura frissonna. La seule fois où Fye lui avait parlé sur ce ton, c'était quand ils s'étaient battus, et qu'il l'avait enfermé dans son cercueil au fond de l'eau.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tuer les êtres les plus chères à mon cœur »

Une épée de couleur bleu apparut dans la main du roi, et il attaqua le blond avec force. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. Quand il les ouvrit, le bras d'Ashura cessa de bouger, comme paralysé. Fye prit le sabre, et il l'enfonça dans la poitrine de cet homme qui l'avait toujours manipulé.

« Je suis désolé Ashura… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… »

Kurogane se leva difficilement et regarda le magicien retiré l'épée du corps mort de leur ennemi. Il prit dans ses bras le blond qui pleurait. Il n'aurait pas cru que se serait si dur de le tuer… Lui qui l'avait tant aimé…

Fye sourit à son amant et lui montra la plume qu'il avait dans sa main. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Sakura et rentra en elle, complétant son âme.

« Nous pouvons partir alors ?

-Oui… »

Mokona eut un grand sourire alors que ses ailes se déployaient.

OoO

Voilà n.n Un nouveau chapitre de fait !

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le finir, mais j'en suis venu à bout ! ah ah ah ! et j'ai aussi décidé de continuer cette histoire ! j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Allez ! des reviews pour m'encourager !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la rengaine… Rien est à moi.. _Prends son lasso, _Mais je peux toujours les enlever !

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !

OoO

Une goutte bleu grise apparut de nulle part et explosa pour laisser place à quatre personne, plus une peluche vivante

« Nous sommes arrivés dans un nouveau monde ! »

Mokona regarda Sakura qui était assise sur Shaolan, qui était affalé sur Fye, qui était dans les bras de Kurogane, qui était écrasé par le poids de ses compagnons.

« Dégagez de là vous tous !! fit le brun en colère.

-Moi aussi je dois partir ? demanda le blondinet, les yeux larmoyants.

-Toi tu peux rester… » fit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les deux adolescents regardaient la scène d'un oeil gêné, mais pourtant intéressé. Ils voyaient évidemment assez souvent les deux adultes s'embrasser, mais ça leur faisait un peu bizarre, parce qu'eux deux n'osaient rien faire, même si Mokona prenait plaisir à les surprendre quand ils étaient tous les deux.

« Moko-chan ? demanda la princesse, tu sais où nous sommes ?

-Mokona ne sait pas ! »

Kurogane et Fye se levèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils avaient l'air d'être sur une route menant à une ville. Ils avaient intérêt de vite trouver des habilles à mettre à la place des leurs, sinon ils se feraient vite remarqués, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça ! ils voulaient surtout se reposer, ils étaient fatigués du combat qu'ils avaient eu contre Ashura…

Ils se mirent alors en route. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui les regardaient d'un œil critique, comme s'ils étaient venus de l'espace.

« Je suis mal à l'aise… Fit Sakura en baissant la tête en sentant les regards des passants sur eux.

-Ouai! on dirait qu'il nous prenne pour des monstres de foire ! » grogna le ninja.

Mokona devait aussi faire semblant d'être une peluche. Apparemment, les hommes d'ici n'étaient pas habitués aux événements inhabituels, et malheureusement pour les quatre jeunes gens, ils étaient un événement habituel.

« Nous ne savons même pas s'il y a une plume ici » intervint alors Shaolan.

C'était vrai ! s'il n'y en avait pas ici, il n'était pas obligé de partir ! mais ils avaient aussi besoin de se reposer…

Finalement, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux en souriant. Elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, une peau blanche, d'une taille raisonnable, avec, ce qui était flagrant, une poitrine plus que grosse…

« Vous êtes étrangers ? demanda t'elle.

-En effet ! nous venons d'endroits très peu connus et très éloignés ! moi je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright, voici Sakura-chan, Shaolan-kun, Moko-chan et Kuro-pon !

-Kuro-pon ?

-Je m'appelle KUROGANE, imbécile de mag… Bwff !!! »

Le blond venait de lui mettre une main sur la bouche. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était magicien ! il avait peur de finir sur un bûché… Ils avaient l'air d'être en plein moyen âge !

« Mon nom est Erika ! enchanté de vous connaître ! vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi un temps ! vous avez l'air exténué ! »

Elle avait en effet vu juste ! ils étaient tous épuisés, et les deux bruns du groupe avaient mal à leurs épaules.

Ils marchèrent alors jusqu'à chez Erika, qui discutait tranquillement avec Sakura.

« Au fait ? qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que cette chose… ? demanda t'elle en fixant Mokona.

-C'est une sorte de mascotte parlante ! intervint Fye en souriant.

-Ça parle cette chose ?!

-En effet !

-C'est… Magique ? demanda la jeune femme soudain effrayer.

-Non non ! c'est tout naturel ! une nouvelle race d'animaux !

-Ooh ! je vois ! »

Fye avait bien raison de se méfier des habitants de cette dimension, qui apparemment, considérait la magie comme contre-nature, donc il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie dans ce monde. Pourtant ça commençait à lui manquer…

« Voilà vous pourrez dormir ici ! » fit Erika en leur montrant deux portes. Sûrement une pour Sakura et Shaolan et une autre pour Fye et Kurogane.

« Heuu… Fit Fye en voyant la chambre.

-Qu'y a-t-il Fye-san ? » demanda la princesse.

Elle regarda dans la chambre et ne vit qu'un seul lit. Elle se dit que ça ne dérangerait peut-être pas les deux adultes de dormir dans un seul lit, mais c'était louche tout de même ! Erika n'était pas sensé savoir que le magicien et le ninja étaient ensemble.

« Erika-san ?

-Oui Sakura-san ?

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un lit dans la chambre de Kurogane-san et Fye-san ?

-Je… Il faut que je parle à Kurogane-san ! »

Puis la blonde partit dans une autre pièce, à la recherche du ninja, laissant Sakura sur sa faim.

OoO

« Kurogane-san ?

-Quoi ? » grogna t'il quand la jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

Elle le regarda en souriant. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau ! il était tout à fait à son goût ! elle allait tout faire pour qu'il reste avec elle ! elle était en effet en âge de se marier, et elle avait craqué pour le grand brun depuis qu'elle l'avait vue !

« J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose !

-Bah demandez au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !

-Voulez-vous rester pour vivre avec moi ? »

Kurogane qui était entrain de boire un verre d'alcool recracha ce qu'il avait avalé, surpris par la demande.

« Quoi ?!

-J'aimerais vivre avec vous ! »

Le brun crut un instant la jeune femme folle. L'avait elle bien regardé ?

« Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça ?

-J'suis déjà avec quelqu'un »

Cette nouvelle acheva définitivement Erika.

« Mais… Avec qui ?

-Quelqu'un » conclut-il.

Kurogane se leva et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Fye. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas les blondes, mais les blonds.

Sauf que la jeune femme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et se mit à suivre le grand brun. Quand elle le vit, il était entrain d'embrasser l'autre grande asperge.

« Eh bien… Que t'arrive t'il Kuro-chan ?

-Rien, laisse-toi faire c'est tout ! »

Un rire clair s'échappa de la gorge de Fye alors que la blonde s'éloignait. Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait ! ce n'était pas cet homme qui ne ressemblait à rien qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait ! et puis, elle était bien mieux faite qu'un garçon comme lui, qui était tout simplement une planche à pain !

OoO

« Kuro ?

-Hm ?

-On va dormir ensemble ?

-Si tu veux, mais t'en a pas assez eu cet aprèm ?

-Si ! c'était super ! je suis complètement rassasié ! mais… Dans notre chambre… Il n'y a qu'un seul lit ! »

Kurogane regarda la chambre. Un lit une place en plus ! ils allaient devoir dormir serré cette nuit.

« Mais si tu veux qu'on dorme séparément, je dormirais autre part… » Fit Fye en baissant les yeux intentionnellement.

Le ninja le prit dans ses bras et embrassa doucement les doux cheveux blonds de son amant.

« Et laissez mon futur enfant dormir dans le froid ? Jamais !

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi t'es habitué au froid, fit il en souriant en coin

-Rho ! goujat ! » gronda t'il en s'enfuyant.

Mokona regarda les deux adultes se courirent après en souriant. Il alla voir les deux adolescents pour les voir entrain de s'embrasser.

« Hyuu ! Shaolan et Sakura imitent Fye et Kurogane ! ils s'embrassent ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rougirent en regardant Mokona d'un air gêné.

OoO

Erika soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Kurogane préférait les hommes aux femmes, surtout qu'elle-même était l'une des plus belles du village ! elle devait se débarrasser de cet homme qui l'empêchait d'arriver à ses fins ! Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à voir comment elle pouvait les séparer… Même quelques minutes ! à moins que…

Voilà ! un éclair de géni venait de la traverser ! ça ne durerait qu'un temps, même peut être moins de trente minutes, mais ce serait peut-être assez pour le convaincre qu'elle était meilleure que le blond !

OoO

Fye sortit de la pièce en souriant.

« Tu vas où ? demanda son amant en le regardant.

-Je vais me laver !

-Hn.

-Pourquoi ? tu veux venir ?

-Je t'ai assez fait l'amour pour aujourd'hui petit diablotin ! »

Le magicien rit un court instant et partit dans la salle de bain que leur avait montrée Erika. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Il se coucha dans le bain et laissa ses muscles se reposer en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ça faisait un bien fou !

Du côté de Kurogane, celui-ci se préparait à entrer dans la salle de bain pour profiter de la nudité de son amant, et une fois encore, de son corps. Finalement, c'était lui qui n'en avait pas eu assez ! et il avait l'impression que la grossesse de Fye allait bien plus vite que celle d'une femme ! il commençait déjà à prendre quelques rondeurs ! bien que cela ne fusse pas pour lui déplaire ! bien au contraire…

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la salle de bain sans faire le moindre bruit pour surprendre son magicien. Il entra dans l'eau. Fye ouvrit les yeux et regarda surpris le brun.

« Et c'est moi le diablotin après ?!

-Ouai, moi je suis le diable » répondit-il en attrapant les lèvres de son blond.

Il s'installa sur les cuisses du ninja qui prit intelligemment l'éponge pour laver son partenaire. Il commença par le cou, en frottant délicatement la peau pâle et sensible. Il descendit ensuite sur la poitrine qu'il frotta avec la même douceur. Des soupirs de bien être sortaient souvent de la bouche du jeune homme, ce qui motivait d'autant plus Kurogane pour faire plaisir à son amant. Il déposa un baisé dans le cou propre et remonta avec sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille pour en mordiller le lobe. Il regarda l'érection de son amant.

« Tu es plus sensible, on dirait…

-Ce sont les hormones…

-Ouai »

Le ninja continua de laver Fye, le faisant patienté, le frustrant au passage. Il leva l'une de ses cuisses et fit passer l'éponge dessus, ensuite sur l'autre, et il s'occupa ensuite de l'érection de son blondinet adoré. Il la prit en main et la massa doucement alors que l'autre gémissait sous les sensations procurées. Une main sortit de nulle part l'obligea à allonger sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurogane. Ce dernier déposa alors quelques baisés sur le cou blanc. C'était sûrement l'une des parties du corps de Fye qu'il préférait ! Il en oublierait presque le reste !

« Kurogane… Ah… Pitiiéé….

-Pitié quoi ?

-Huum… Prends-moi…

-Encore ?

-Ouiii »

OoO

Sakura passa devant la salle de bain et entendit les nombreux gémissements qui en sortaient. Elle se mit à rougir. C'était si bon que ça ? Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas imaginer le bien fou que ressentaient les deux adultes quand ils faisaient l'amour… Elle n'en était pas encore là avec Shaolan ! Ils venaient à peine de s'embrasser, et surpris par Mokona, ils étaient trop timides pour recommencer ! mais ça avait été vraiment spéciale ! une sensation nouvelle s'était emparée de son corps. Une sensation qu'elle ne voulait connaître qu'avec Shaolan !

À suivre…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre n.n j'espère que vous avez aimé la scène du bain XD ah ! je vois déjà parmit vous des personnes frustrées parce que je n'ai pas écrit le lemon XD hu hu hu je suis comme ça ! on ne me changera pas XP

Nouvelle section dans la fic : Les dessous de l'histoire ou bien le délire (À vous de choisir XD)

**Erika **: Espèce de sale planche à pain !!!

**Fye **: Espèce de pétasse ! touche pas à mon Kurogane ! et puis c'est normal que je sois une planche à pain ! je suis un mec !

**Seddy **; Du calme les enfants n.n' du calme.

**Erika et Fye **: LA FERME !!!

**Sedinette **: Pour une fois ils sont d'accords…

**Sedna **: Ça fait peur…

**Sedena **: Tu m'étonnes…

**Kurogane **: _Sépare les deux_ Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins !

**Fye **: Tu l'as défend ?! j'étais sur que tu allais me trahir un jour ! OUIIIIIIIINNNN _Va pleurer dans les bras de Ashura_

**Ashura **: n.n Mon petit Fye, tu aurais dû m'écouter, il te trahira sans cesse !

La suite de l'histoire et du délire aux prochains chapitre…


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : **Les perso **: _Fuyant le lasso de Sedinette_ Help !!

**Seddy **: Revenez ici méchant perso !!

Note : Merci pour vos reviews, n'empêche que je n'ai eu qu'une seule review qui parlait de ma petite Sakura TT Faut pas faire de favoritisme voyons XD

OoO

«Sakura-Hime…

-Shaolan…

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je vous… Je vous aime beaucoup vous savez… »

La princesse prit le visage de son bien aimé entre ses mains et déposa un baisé timide sur ses lèvres.

Mokona se tenait non loin de là, mais cette fois, il n'irait pas les déranger ! Fye lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les amoureux ! surtout que ces deux-là étaient vraiment timides ! il ne fallait en aucun cas les déranger !

Fye regardait lui aussi la scène. Il aurait bien voulut connaître l'amour lui aussi à cet âge… Mais si ça avait été le cas, jamais il n'aurait rencontré Kurogane, et il ne serait pas enceint de cet enfant… Ah… Il avait hâte d'en accoucher ! mais avant, il leur fallait retrouver les plumes de la princesse Sakura ! il ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'un bébé et en même temps de courir à travers les dimensions !

« Fye, tu fous qu… »

Le blond mit sa main sur la bouche du ninja. Il lui fit signe de se taire et montra les deux adolescents.

« Chut, voyons, Kuro-puu ! »

Kurogane pas vraiment content du surnom embrassa son amant pour le faire taire et en même temps le torturer en lui faisant connaître une longue descente dans l'enfer du plaisir.

Les deux adolescents arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se mirent à rigoler doucement en voyant les deux adultes de leur groupe. Ils étaient tout mignons ! Ils virent ensuite le ninja emmené le blond dans un autre endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Kuro-chan ! lâche moi voyons ! je ne vais pas m'enfuir… »

Le guerrier lâcha le mage, surpris de la voix avec laquelle il avait parlé. Sa voix avait été si… Sensuelle ! D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que la voix !

''Sûrement les hormones…' Pensa le brun en regardant les yeux brillant de son partenaire.

Kurogane prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

« Hum… Je veux plus !

-Tu dois te ménager Fye !

-Mais…

-Chut ! »

Le blond, vexé, partit de la pièce. Il se sentait bizarre c'est temps-ci ! il avait envie de tout et de rien, il avait envie de sentir la chaleur de son amant contre la sienne, et en même temps, il avait envie de dormir ! et puis parfois il se mettait à pleurer pour un rien ! Et là il avait les larmes aux yeux parce que le ninja avait refusé de lui faire l'amour comme il le désirait. Et puis après il allait penser qu'il ne l'aimait plus, et il allait se mettre à pleurer, et Sakura allait encore le consoler toute la nuit à cause de ces satanées hormones qui le travaillait constamment…

« Fye… »

Le magicien essuya les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux et se retourna.

« Voui ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Mais rien !

-Fye…

-Voui ?

-J'aime pas quand tu mens.

-J'mens pas…

-Tu n'es vraiment pas un bon acteur »

Kurogane prit son amant dans ses bras et le berça.

« Tu sais, je veux bien te faire l'amour, je ferais tout pour te satisfaire, mais il faut aussi que je pense un peu à me reposer, car si tu continus à m'épuiser comme tu le fais, je pense que je vais pas faire long feu… »

Fye se sentit alors un peu coupable. C'est vrai qu'il l'acaperait un peu ces derniers temps… Il faisait presque toutes les nuits l'amour, et… et dans leurs bains aussi…

« Désolé… Je vais faire des efforts alors !!

-J'espère bien ! »

Le guerrier embrassa chastement la main de son amant avant de partir dans une autre pièce, laissant son blondinet seul avec ses rougeurs aux joues.

La blonde avait suivi le ninja. Elle était dégoûté par le fait qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'au jeune homme blond. Une horreur ! mais il allait lui appartenir ! elle allait tout faire pour !

« Kurogane-san ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna et regarda la femme.

« Ouai ?

-J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez un peu… Je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'un homme !

-Ouai je vais vous aider »

Il lui devait bien ça, après tout, elle les hébergeait ! il pouvait au moins un peu l'aider ! c'était tout de même un minimum.

Elle le conduit à la grange dont elle s'occupait avec quelques gens du village et lui montra une botte de paille.

« C'est très lourd ! vous voulez bien le porter ?

-Je vais le faire »

Kurogane s'approcha de la paille quand il se sentit poussé. Surpris il tomba sur la paille avant de se relever aussi sec en dardant celle qui lui avait fait ça. Erika le repoussa et elle s'installa sur lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être avec cet homme ! vous ne pouvez qu'être qu'à moi !

-Quoi ? lâche-moi idiote !! »

Le ninja entendit du bruit. Il reconnut l'ombre de son amant. La femme en voyant ça sourit et embrassa avec passion l'homme. Elle laissa balader ses mains sur le corps musclé sur lequel elle se trouvait. Il posa ses mains pour la repousser.

Fye regarda la scène. Il fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas possible. Nan ! il devait relativiser. Kurogane ne ferait pas ça ! Le guerrier se releva après avoir repoussé violement Erika.

« Fye ! »

Il s'approcha de lui et l'emmena dehors avant de l'embrasser.

« Kuro…

-C'est elle qui c'est jeté sur moi.

-Kuro… »

Le blond le regarda d'un regard triste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu bandes alors ?! »

Il se retourna, mais Kurogane le retint d'une poigne ferme.

« Je te l'ai dit ! elle m'a sauté dessus et elle a commencé à me toucher, et puis je ne bande pas vraiment !

-Je…

- ?

-Je veux pas que tu me quittes… »

Il serra le blond contre lui et embrassant sa chevelure blonde.

« Je t'aime trop pour ça, imbécile ! »

La jeune femme regarda avec un dégoût évident le couple.

« Beûrk ! »

Les deux hommes l'entendirent et la regardèrent d'un air sévère.

« On part Fye, on va prévenir les gosses.

-Quoi ?! je refuse que tu partes !! tu restes ! »

Kurogane partit avec Fye dans la maison pour trouver Sakura Shaolan et Mokona.

« On y va !

-Déjà ? » demanda la princesse.

En voyant le visage du blond, elle devina qu'Erika avait quelque chose.

Les ailes de Mokona s'ouvrirent. Il déploya sa magie afin d'envoyer les quatre voyageurs dans un autre monde.

OoO

Ils atterrirent dans la nouvelle dimension.

Kurogane se retrouva tout en dessous, Fye allongé sur lui et Shaolan et la princesse étaient assis sur son propre dos.

« Nous sommes arrivés !

-Dégagez de mon dos !! cria le ninja.

-Même moi ? »

Devant la voix suppliante de son amant, il ne put dire non. Et puis après ce qu'avait fait cette idiote de fermière blonde…

« Toi, c'est pas pareil ! »

Il se releva et prit son amant dans ses bras à la manière d'une mariée.

« Toi t'a le droit à un traitement spécial ! »

Fye sourit et embrassa doucement son amant.

« Merci Kuro-chan ! »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. C'était plutôt ancien ! il y avait de grands temples ! Kurogane avança, toujours avec son amant dans les bras. Cet endroit lui rappelait quelque chose. Il marcha un peu plus rapidement. Oui ! il reconnaissait cet endroit ! c'était chez lui ! ils étaient arrivés dans son monde !! Il déposa le blond à terre et regarda le temps avec plus d'intérêt. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder autour de lui. Mais c'était le Kurogane d'avant ! il était un Kurogane nouveau ! plus posé, amoureux, et futur papa !

« Kurogane ?! »

Il tourna la tête et reconnu son amie.

« Sôma ?! »

Oui ! c'était bien son monde ! mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la kunoichi lui sauta dessus.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Kurogane !! »

Fye regarda la scène d'un œil critique. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, mais alors pas du tout. Il en avait marre de toutes ces filles qui draguaient son Kuro-chan ! et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que son amant avait l'air d'apprécier le fait d'être proche de cette femme.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir Sôma

-Tu nous as beaucoup manqué ! »

Kurogane regarda le visage de son amie. Elle n'avait pas changé ! il avait aussi hâte de revoir Tomoyo !

« Tu peux prévenir Tomoyo-Hime ?

-Bien sûr ! j'y vais tout de suite !! »

La jeune femme partit en courant. Elle était vraiment heureuse que son ami soit revenu ! elle avait aussi vu les personnes qui étaient arrivées avec lui ! ce devait être des personnes rencontrées dans les dimensions.

OoO

Les retrouvailles furent très chaleureuses. Tomoyo leur attribua à tous une chambre.

Le ninja avait passé sa soirée avec Sôma et la princesse, délaissant son amant qui restait avec les deux adolescents. Il n'avait pas vu son air triste alors qu'il riait avec les deux jeunes femmes.

Fye se sentait de trop. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Ça lui rappelait trop sa vie à Celes, même si ce n'était pas du tout le même mode de vie. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Et ce serait sûrement mal vu, sa relation avec Kurogane. Et le fait qu'il soit enceint… Il ne voulait pas porté malheur à son amant.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans des chambres séparées. Kurogane pensa alors à son amant. Il se demandait comment il allait. Après tout il ne s'était pas occupé de lui durant cette soirée. Il était trop content d'être à nouveau dans son monde. Mais il aurait bien aimé l'avoir pour lui cette nuit. Lui parler de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. C'était sur ! il allait demandé à Fye de rester ici avec lui pour qu'ils élèvent ensemble l'enfant qu'il allait mettre au monde. Mince ! il avait oublié d'en parler à Tomoyo ! tant pis ! il lui en parlerait le lendemain !

OoO

Et le matin arriva.

Mokona sortit de la chambre de Fye. Celui-ci avait passé la nuit à parler sérieusement avec la petite peluche blanche. La boule de poil savait que le blond était un peu triste. Mais c'était à cause de l'enfant qui était dans son ventre. Après la naissance de l'enfant, le magicien redeviendrait sûrement comme avant, et il ne cacherait plus ses sentiments ! il sourirait vraiment ! mais pour le moment, il était triste, fragile mentalement, épuisé physiquement,, et il en passait…

Kurogane sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur un manjuu blanc penseur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Kurorin ne s'occupe plus de Fye-mommy !

-Hein ?

-Fye est triste parce que Kuro-wanwan le délaisse ! » fit la boule de poil avant de partir rejoindre Sakura et Tomoyo pour une séance de papouillage.

Le ninja ouvrit la porte coulissante de la chambre de son amant et s'approcha de lui pour caresser sa chevelure blonde. Le magicien ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda à son tour le guerrier.

« Ça va ? la boule de poil avait l'air inquiète.

-C'est rien !

-Tu as les larmes aux yeux Fye.

-Ce sont les hormones…

-Je…

-Viens là… »

Les larmes que retenait la futur « maman » glissèrent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé Kuro-chan…

-C'est pas de ta faute, idiot de mage »

Cette remarque fit sourire ledit dit mage.

« Tu sais Kuro-chan… Je peux faire de la magie ici…

-Vraiment… Fait moi voir alors… »

La main de son amant se leva et il dessina quelque chose dans l'air. Quelques secondes après apparut un cœur. Kurogane déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvres de Fye.

« C'est merveilleux… »

OoO

Tomoyo sourit en voyant le couple ensemble. Elle était vraiment heureuse que son ninja si froid auparavant est trouvé quelqu'un qui est pu le changé autant. Elle avait hâte de le dire à Sôma ! et celle-ci devrait aussi expliquer au magicien blond qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à Kurogane !

À suivre…

Désolé du retard !! mais j'avais franchement plus d'inspiration… Donc j'ai laissé tombé la fermière pour allez dans le monde de Kuro n.n donc j'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir n.n

Délire 

**Kurogane **: Lâche mon Fye abruti suicidaire _!! Essaye de couper la tête à Ashura_

**Ashura **: Nan !! il m'appartient !!

**Fye **: Mon Kurogane !! _Se jette dans les bras de son mamour_

**Tomoyo **: _Dessine des robes pour Sakura_ Tu vas être très belle la dedans n.n

**Sakura **: Oh… Tomoyo-chan !

**Shaolan **: Je pense que la princesse à raison, Sakura…

**Sakura **: Alors je les porterai si ça peut te faire plaisir !

**Kurogane **: _Câline_ _Fye_

**Mokona **: _Se fait poupouillé par Sakura_ n.n Mokona est très content !! tout le monde va bien !!

Review !!


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : **Les perso **: Ça va pas ! on veut pas souffrir !!

**Seddy **: _Épuisé_ c'est que ça cours vite un perso de Clamp !

OoO

Fye émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Il se sentait bien au chaud, comme dans un petit cocon. Il se rendit compte que c'était Kurogane qui le tenait si protectivement. Il sourit et se cala un peu plus contre son amant. Celui-ci remua un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux qui d'ailleurs se posèrent sur la touffe blonde qu'il y avait contre son torse. l'une de ses mains caressa tendrement les cheveux du magicien tout en laissant balader l'autre sur son corps nu.

"Hum...

-Quoi ?

-Ça chatouille...

-Tu me chatouille aussi Fye, avec tes cheveux.

-Huum... Désolé..." finit il en se boudinant un peu plus contre le torse chaud de Kurogane.

Le ninja le regarda en soupirant. Il retira sa main et se leva. Il devait voir Tomoyo pour lui dire que Fye resterait dans ce monde ci. Il y allait sûrement avoir des problèmes quant à la langue, mais il lui apprendrais à parler avec plaisir ! et puis, la princesse s'occuperait sûrement de faire quelque chose pour ça ! elle était trop bonne et trop gentil pour le laisser comme ça.

Il entendit le blondinet grogner tout en s'accrochant à sa taille.

"Lâche moi, idiot de mage ! j'ai quelque chose à faire !

-Maiis ! il est encore tôt !"

Hum... Il marquait effectivement un point ! il était encore bien tôt ! mais il était sur que la princesse serait réveillé ! et ça allait être difficile de l'avoir en journée, vu toute les choses qu'elle avait à faire.

"Fye...

-Mais Kuro...

-Je reviens après, ok ?

-D'accord..."

Fye mit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour se rendormir aussi sec. Quel fainéant celui-là alors !

Il sortit de la chambre de son amant pour aller retrouver Tomoyo.

OoO

"Alors comme ça ton ami reste avec nous ?

-Ouai...

-Mais c'est supeeer !! j'ai hâte de faire connaissance avec lui !" fit la princesse en souriant.

Mais Kurogane la connaissait, elle allait sûrement lui raconter plein de ragot à son sujet, et ce satané mage allait encore l'embêter, et le titiller après ça !

"Tomoyo-hime... J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Fye est enceint.

-Ah ? j'aurai pourtant cru que c'était un homme, fit elle avec espièglerie.

-C'est un homme !! mon... Mon amant... Et dans sa dimension les hommes...

-Je sais ! je ne suis pas magicienne pour rien non plus ! alala !! c'est ton amoureux !! quand tout le monde va le savoir !

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt !!"

Elle se mit à rire. Mais maintenant, il allait falloir s'occuper de lui ! et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire accoucher un homme. Il faudrait qu'elle demande au nouvel arrivant.

"Très bien ! merci de m'avoir prévenu Kurogane !"

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement avant de partir de la salle afin de retrouver son amant. Quand il arriva dans leur chambre, il le découvrit habillé, en train de s'activer pour ranger tout ce qui traînait pas terre.

"C'est propre ici...

-Je n'aime pas le bazar !

-Vraiment ? je te savais pas si perfectionniste !"

Fye s'approcha et entoura le cou de son amant de ses petits bras et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

"Si tu prend ce chemin là, tu sais ce qui t'attend...

-Qui te dis que j'ai pas envie de prendre ce chemin là ?

-Petit diablotin...

-Ose me dire que ça ne t'intéresse pas ?"

Le ninja grogna contre son blond. Il ne le laisserait pas insinuer qu'il n'était intéressé que par ça ! il n'y avait pas que son corps, quoique, s'il avait été intéressé par le magicien au départ, ça avait été pour ça... Puis après il l'avait aimé, mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! (cf. chapitre 1 XD)

"Allez ! viens, je vais te faire visiter le palais ! ensuite on ira voir la princesse.

-D'accord !"

Fye prit la main de son amant pour le traîner dehors. Il s'en fichait de visiter le palais, il voulait simplement passer un peu de temps avec Kurogane. Il en avait besoin. Oui, lui et seulement lui ! il ne voulait personne d'autre ! il aurait vraiment tout fait pour lui ! et il n'avait plus à fuir à cause d'Ashura non plus !

Ils firent le tour du palais, le bretteur lui montra bien tous les endroits importants où son blondinet serait forcé d'aller. C'est à dire le self pour les repas, la salle de réception où ils avaient été la veille.

"Kuro...

-Ouai ?

-Tu sais quand partent les enfants ?"

Il avait oublié ce détail là ! les gosses pouvaient pas rester éternellement dans ce monde ! ils devaient retourné dans le leur ! Il soupira et répondit :

"J'sais pas... Faudra leur demander"

Fye se colla au corps de son amant. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses deux jeunes compagnons ! et encore moins Mokona..

"Kuro-chan ? je vais faire comment pour la langue ?

-Eh bien... Tu vas apprendre... c'est ce que tu avais commencer à faire quand on s'est retrouvé pendant 6 mois chez Yasha non ?

-Si... Mais j'ai pas parler ta langue depuis belle lurette !"

Le brun soupira et eu une idée. Il prit le magicien dans ses bras.

"On va s'éloigner un peu...

-Mais on va plus se comprendre alors !

-C'est ça l'idée, idiot de mage !"

Il monta sur un cheval et embarqua de force le blond qui s'agitait dans les bras du ninja.

"Kuro-sama !! arrête voyons ! on pourrait pas trouver une autre solution ?

OoO

"Kuro ?"

Kurogane tourna la tête vers son amant.

"Quoi ?"

Fye regarda le ciel un instant et ensuite posa la main sur son ventre.

"Tu as faim ?"

Un petit silence. Le magicien réfléchit une seconde.

"Oui ?"

Le brun eut un sourire. Il apprenait vite le blondinet finalement ! il se leva au bout de quelques secondes et alla chercher des pommes percher haut dans un arbre.

"Tiens"

Il lui tendit le fruit que son amant s'empressa de manger. Il devait avoir drôlement faim pour qu'il aille à cette vitesse avec une pomme !

"Mange doucement voyons ! idiot !"

Finalement Fye s'endormit contre le guerrier qui veillait sur lui. C'était une bonne idée de l'avoir emmener dans la forêt ! un peu dangereux, mais son magicien n'avait il pas dit qu'il utiliserait sa magie ? et puis il était là aussi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, puis elle dériva en passant par le cou et ensuite s'aventurer sur le torse couvert du vêtement pour finalement caresser le ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

"Ta grossesse est bien plus rapide que celle d'une femme... Ca fait à peine un mois..." dit il à son amoureux endormit.

Le blond bougea un peu.

"Kuro-chan ?

-Mmh ?

-On doit pas... voir la princesse Tomoyo ?

-Merde !! Tomoyo ! je l'ai oublié !"

La chose qu'il serrait dans ses bras se mit à rire. Ce n'était absolument pas drôle ! la princesse allait sûrement lui passer un savon pour l'humilier, et ensuite embarquer Fye pour lui dire des bêtise sur lui.

"On rentre.

-Déjà ?

-Tu as appris assez de chose pour aujourd'hui.

-Heuu... Pas tout compris...

-C'est pas grave, idiot"

Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur le cheval avant de monter dessus pour les emmener au palais. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception où se trouvait Tomoyo, celle ci regarda Kurogane d'un air sadique.

"Kurogane ! mais c'est que je me suis inquiéter ! tu es partit avec ton amoureux faire une petite balade au lieu de faire tes obligations ?"

Évidemment toutes les personnes dans la salle avaient tout entendus. C'était justement la punition du ninja pour l'avoir fait poireauter pendant toutes ces heures. Elle s'était réellement inquiété pour lui ! D'ailleurs, tous le monde c'était mit à rire.

OoO

"En revoir Fye-san ! En revoir Kurogane-san, vous allez vraiment nous manquer !! dit Sakura en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Je suis sur qu'on pourra se revoir grâce à Yuko-san ! n'est-ce pas Mokona ?" répondit le blond en souriant.

La boule de poil acquiesça en sautillant. Il ouvrit ses ailes, faisant disparaître les deux jeunes gens qui partirent pour leur monde d'origine.

"Kuro-chan...?

-Quoi ?

-Nous... Allons moins nous comprendre... Maintenant...

-Je t'apprendrais... Tu t'y habitueras !

-Pas compris..." fit le mage en souriant bêtement.

Le ninja lui ébouriffa sa tignasse blonde avant de l'embrasser devant toute l'assemblé, choqué, mais finalement attendrit.

FIN

Enfin finit -- Je sais que la fin est un peu bâclé, mais cette fic, j'aurait du m'arrêter à la mort d'Ashura, parce que comme a fait remarqué une review, ça traîne trop en longueur, en plus j'ai plus d'inspiration, donc voilà quand même ce petit chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aurez quand même appréciez n.n

Voilà des reviews XD

À la prochaine pour de nouvelles fics

Seddy


End file.
